


A History Lesson You’ll Never Forget...

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically an AU where Plagg and Tikki can turn into their chosen’s hero forms, If I do say so myself., pretty funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Plagg and Tikki get pissed off by the inaccuracy of the history lessons at school, so they pop in as ‘Ladybug’ and ‘Chat Noir’.





	1. The Black Plague

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend who pointed out that if Kwamis were so old didn’t they know all about history?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+who+pointed+out+that+if+Kwamis+were+so+old+didn%E2%80%99t+they+know+all+about+history%3F).



“Alright class, today we will be studying the Black Plague. Now, who knows what started the Black Plague? Max?”

 

Max cleared his throat.

“Ahem, the Black Plague was started by the rats. Or, I should say, the BUGS. The bugs bit the rats, and infected them with a disease that they carried onto us humans. Then-“

Max was interrupted by a voice saying; “Sorry, but um, that’s _WRONG.”_

 

All eyes flicked the source of the voice, and found _CHAT NOIR_ sitting on the window.

 

Adrien was very confused. Was this an Akuma? He wasn’t transformed....

 

He secretly looked in his bag. All he saw was a half-eaten Camembert (ew, gross Plagg) and a note.

_Sorry, busy rewriting history! ;p_

He was going to KILL that Cat.

 

“What actually happened was,” ‘Chat Noir’ aka PLAGG continued, “Was my miraculous.” Everyone gaped at him. _‘WHY WOULD YOU START A PLAGUE!?’_ everyone seemed to be thinking.

 

He seemed to realize that everyone was silently blaming him, so he continued hurriedly “It wasn’t me! It was one of the old holders!”

 

Alya blinked.

“Wait, what? So you-you aren’t like, 5000 years old!?” Her brain seemed to be malfunctioning slightly. 

“Um, no, but I have a PAWsome friend who is!” (Adrien noticed Marinette do a facepalm at the pun. Did she not like puns or something?)

 

The teacher cleared her throat.

“Well, then, Chat Noir, what started this Plague then?” Plagg grinned.

 

“Well, basically, Chat Noirs literally lose control of their powers-“ everyone gasped “-IF their Ladybug dies, or disappears, or rejects their miraculous. So anyways, the OLD Ladybug, that Chat Noir’s partner had just been _stabbed,”_ (many people let out a horrified gasp at this) “and was, of course, devastated and losing control faster then normal due to shock, tragedy and grief making his mind unstable and insecure. No one could stop it from happening, except for his Ladybug. Who was, well, _dead._ He finally lost it, and launched his powers on the closest thing he could find. A pack of insects. Many died, but others, of course, lived. And infected rats, and yada yada, ‘till half the human population was _DEAD.”_

 

Plagg paused to let those word sink in.

Many were simply staring at him in shock and horror, others with various other expressions on their faces, and meanwhile, of COURSE, Max was furiously scribbling notes in his book _{idk do they use paper and pen or tablets or phones or what...?}_

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling next period.

“Well, this has been fun, but I gotta split. Have fun in math!” He flipped out the window into the pavement below (probably Adrien couldn’t see very well) and left the students to pack up for mathematics.

 

“Wait...” everyone turned to Alya. “...how did Chat Noir know we had Math next period...?” _DAMMIT!_ He knew he shouldn’t have let Plagg memorize his schedule!!

 

_Dang it I am going to kill that Cat._

 

Suddenly everyone turned and looked at him.

“Um, Adrien, what did you just say......?”

 

_Oops._

He said it aloud...


	2. Jean D’Arc (Joan of Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki’s turn, now!  
> [this chapter is for Sienna Maiu, who suggested Jean D’Arc and the suggestion was very helpful because due to my lack of history knowledge, I was totally out of options. Thanks Sienna!]

_Two_ _weeks_ _later_

 

“Class, today we are studying Jean D’Arc, otherwise known as Joan of Arc. (Did I do my research correctly? I only started history last year, so I haven’t learnt much yet and had to look it up myself sorry!)

 

 _“I’ll help!”_ A voice popped in from towards the window.

 

Marinette turned.

Adrien turned.

The teacher turned.

The class turned.

 

Lila scoffed and decided to read over her notes instead. _{Quick thing,_   _is_ _Lila_ _a_ _ninja? How_ _did_ _she_ _catch_ _that_ _napkin_ _so_ _fast_ _in_ _Chameleon_?  _I’m_ _so_ _confused_ _sorry_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _story}_

 

“Oh! Ladybug, why are you here?”

 

“Well,” Ladybug (or Tikki, as Marinette suspected) “I heard Pla- _CHAT_ dropped in to tell you some of the errors in history from trying to conceal the Miraculous throughout History.”

 

(ADRIEN P.O.V.- _Wait, Ladybug knew it was Plagg? But sh wasn’t even-wait, is this even Ladybug?_  He looked at her eyes. _No, her eyes are different. Not her. It’s probably her Kwami. Damn you Kwamis.)_

 

“Anyways, I heard you were studying Jean D’Arc through my _SORCES_ ,” she looked directly at Marinette.

 

The rest of the class followed suit.

 

 _Dammit_ _Tikki_ _no_ _more_ _choc_ _chip_ _cookies_ _for_ _a_ _month_.

 

“And I wanted you to learn the truth, because you deserve to know what really happened, not that plethora of lies embedded in history books to this day. Because, let’s be honest here, in twenty years or so they’ll be chalking it up to illegal human DNA experiments or some shiz like that. Some hu-people just can’t seem to grasp the fact that Magic exists in the world!” She hurried on, hoping no one noticed her slip up.

 

The teacher cleared her throat.

“And how exactly does this tie in with you and your powers Ladybug?”

 

Tikki giggled.

“How do you think they won the war?”

 

She then flipped out the window without another word.

 

Just as the bell rang.

 

“You are so dead Tikki...” Marinette muttered.

 

Alya blinked.

Then smirked.

 

“So, her name is Tikki, huh?”

Marinette froze.

_“S**tsticks.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, my s**tty iPad is f**king up a lot. I am SO ANNOYED, everything is crashing, nothing is saving, and it has taken me ALMOST TWO HOURS to edit this.   
> NNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Marinette just hitting her head on her desk and Adrien just GLARING at Plagg.  
> (P.S. I’m going on holiday against my will for a couple of days, so no updates for the next four or so days, k?)


End file.
